


Coax

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sex, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21679114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Spock tries to work.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Comments: 10
Kudos: 207





	Coax

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

As the senior officer on the away mission, it’s highly important that Spock compile his report. His captain should encourage that and support his diligence. His doctor shouldn’t be involved at all. Spock should be alone in his quarters, spending his few off hours getting lingering work done, because two certain officers continually distract him while he is on duty. No more. Spock sits at his desk, staring at his computer screen, pointedly _not_ looking at them.

Unfortunately, he can still hear them making love in the background. 

It sounds like Leonard is currently on top. He believes Leonard is inside Jim, because Jim moans, “Fuck, Bones, you’re so _big_ ,” which, of course, is a barb meant to goad Spock into turning around. Jim knows perfectly well that Spock’s dick is significantly larger than either of theirs, as per his Vulcan genes. Leonard is certainly sizeable by human standards, but it’s hardly the biggest cock Jim’s had. Jim still rasps, “Give it to me!” He cuts off in a broken cry, Leonard presumably ‘giving it’ to him. 

Spock imagines Jim’s lying across Spock’s bed, legs spread open around the doctor’s hips, as Leonard grinds down into his flushed body. If Jim were on top, Spock would hear the mattress creaking—Jim tends to go wild when he’s riding someone’s dick. Spock has firsthand experience of that. He’s intimately familiar with way Jim likes to bounce up and down when he’s straddling his partner’s lap. Instead, Spock can hear the bed frame occasionally bashing into the wall. That’s more Leonard’s style—he can never seem to be _gentle_ enough with Jim, no matter how much Spock insists upon it. He likes to abuse Spock’s furniture that way.

He likes bothering Spock, because he drawls, “Mm, Jimbo... so _tight_... anybody ever tell you you have the perfect ass?”

“Spock,” Jim answers, and Spock _almost_ falls for it. He almost looks around, but he realizes in time that Jim’s merely answering the question. In the privacy of the captain’s quarters, during Spock’s last _pon farr_ , Spock’s complimented Jim’s delectable rear plenty of times. Leonard snickers, and Spock’s treated to the wet sounds of them kissing. 

He knows exactly what they’re doing. They’re taunting him, trying to tempt them, even though he’s told them a hundred times that Vulcans only require sex every seven years. He’s currently nowhere near his _pon farr_ , which means he can remain a productive member of the crew without such disturbances. It seems like his captain would prefer him unproductive.

He skims over his last paragraph, recognizing that he wasn’t as coherent as he should’ve been for it. Leonard groans, “ _Fuck_ , so good... couldn’t get any better... unless I had a big, fat Vulcan dick fucking me from behind while I plough into you...”

The bed frame slams against the wall. Jim cries out a garbled, broken, lust-ridden version of Spock’s name. 

Spock’s ashamed of himself. But he’s intelligent enough to admit when he’s lost. He turns off his console and goes to submit himself to his victorious partners.


End file.
